VAMPIRE KNIGHT : THE TRUTH
by BeautifulSilencePAIGE
Summary: Why don't you read to find out, you know you want too ; Kaname dead? Yuuki and Zero? Will Zero forgive and forget?


_**Yuki**_

I had never seen him so muscles were bound,his fists were clenched and his knuckles were raised almost turning purple.I couldn't see his eyesbut his anger was obvious and it was clear his outrage was directed towards me.I held back not wanting to get any closer.I wasn't scared,I couldn't be scared, it was because I didn't want to hurt after all stood tall against the tree, one of his legs were bent resting upon the arms fell lifeless beside his hips,the shirt outlined the muscles of his had grown, head faced the ground, his body language gave me heart ache ; this was all my the moon in the midnight,his hair was still as grey,still as long,still as glistenend,almost sparkling as the moons beaming rays reflected against the strands of hair upon his head, show casing a bunch of breath taking high lights as his hair lit body,still as statuesque, was as angelic as I had hadn't doubted my had changed.  
I smiled.  
He was .I wanted to run and hold him closely to my still,I held fear of hurting him further, or even hurting myself.I couldn't bare his rejection.  
I only hoped he would listen to what I had to say, I had to make him understand that his illusion of me was wrong.I was still Yuki, his annoying half-brained, normal partner.I could never hurt a person let alone sacrifice there life.  
"I've missed you",I sighed wishing for him to lift his head up and show me his humble yet beautiful didn't respond,instead his fists tightened and his leg,resting upon the tree, seemed to slip from his grasp.  
I shivered feeling the sadness well up inside of my body weakening my voice.  
"Speak to me Zero",I pleaded taking a step closer to his shadowed body. The darkness was closing in quickly, I intended to stand my ground : I wasn't moving until I had explained.  
My focus had moved from him to the heap of clothing that was placed left of his figure.I tried to study the pile, surely it was of no importance.I was meant everything.  
It was his hunting long blue jacket he worn on assigned missions by the Hunters riled up. I'd been to selfish to realise what was going on.I'd been to focused on earning his forgiveness that I had been to careless to query his 'd been on a hunt.  
I stalled.  
I tried to imagine how hard it must of been to hunt his own kind, knowing one day the same would happen to him. The agony he must be feeling.I'd been so far gone that I had stopped believing that a miracle would be given to his soul and he would escape fate and avoid falling to a level E.  
How was this happening?  
How could I abandone the thoughts that used to keep Zero strong as well as myself.I had promised myself that I would protect Zero no matter the yet, I couldn't even focus on what I wanted,what I had always wanted. For Zero to be Zero,forever.  
Who was I becoming? I was the monster, not him.  
I fell to the ground, my kness collapsing beneath me,sending my body to the floor at a force which caused me little pain.I wimpered trying to hide my hurt to think I could be so care free and forget everything that I had worked so hard to build : a sense of was beginning to believe me,before I left, that he could fight against the demon inside of him.  
I lifted my head off the grass,a tear rolling down my cheek tickling my leg as it trickled onto my the corner of my eye,I saw his flinched as I eyes wide, his face tensing as he fought against desperation to scream my name.  
I dropped my head failing to look at him and stare into the pain his emotion would bring me.I should never of came back.I realise that he was happy without me?Was it selfish to think that he was happy with me,and depended on me?  
"I'm sorry",I screamed, my voice crackling as the tears grappled my will."I'm sorry".I got louder each time I slurred a word,convincing myself that he would see the truth in my words and my plead for that exact moment, my memory toyed me.

_"I'll come back. I promise...Yuki"_, I remembered. My head began to hurt as I realised he was was leaving me, in every single was evading my memories because it was too painful to watch his beautiful smile and face in my mind, he was leaving my presence because he couldn't bare to be around was never going to come back to me, not after he found out.  
More memories flooded my brain. Maybe this would be the last time I could think about him without breaking down.

_"Shoot me. Shoot me before I turn into a Level E"_. I could never do that to him, not even now.,I had promised the thought of hurting Zero just made me want to cry.I'd rather wrip out my own heart and bleed until my body was drained of any life, that take the life of my friend. I couldn't fight the tears.

"It's not your fault you are a monster", he hollered still standing far broke the silence, the deep and torcherous memories scurrying away as his voice massaged my ,his remarks would of hurt me insanely, but it didn' was right, without denial.I was a every single form.  
It was overwhelming to hear his voice - still so soft and delicate yet angry at the same voice always gave me a warm feeling even when he was mean to me,or stern. But not caused me every word he prenounced his sadness could be was agonizing,as he suffering and misery channelled through his lip,sending waves of anguish down my spine,as I listened to what I had world had already been destroyed enough without me adding to the chaos and disruption.  
I remained quiet.  
"Kaname drag you back,or did you follow him like his slave?", he snarled each word with so much sarcasm and was stood straight,his arms now folded,all of his veins pulsing through his skin.  
I froze.  
"That's not 's my brother",I replied, knowing what he was saying, was again correct. Kaname had dragged me back,I just didn't want to believe it.I wanted to come home anyways, but I was not to leave without his consent.  
"I guess it just makes you sick,huh?My plan is still in 't think your sudden showing up has changed anything",he paused for a brief moment,turning his body away.  
What,he couldn't bare to look at me,was that it?  
"Don't be foolish enough to believe I'd change.I haven't", he finished, turning compeletely away from me.  
He had changed. Zero was never that he had said was said with so much determination, he was telling the truth. Zero had always been caring and loving, even if he refused to show it. This is what I had turned him into.  
Slowly, I walked towards him feeling cold as I got closer to his body.  
"I would never of chosen this outcome for myself. I need you to understand that", I choked in desperation, it was a necessity to tell him everything.  
He didn't say anything. I began to explain anyways.  
" I didn't want to leave you or the I had too. Things have happened which you cant there was anything I could do to keep your sanity in tact I was willing t do it, sacrificing my own , my brother, gave me everything but three years away from you, not sure on your certain state,or safety, has purely destroyed me.I will never bring myself to forgive what I have done .And I do not expect you to I do not expect at I need you to know that I will always protect you and even If I needed to remind myself of your situation I will never let you fall to a Level E.I will do everything in my will to fight against the monster within in you.I haven't forgot about my promise to you and I never will",I shivvered, the image of him handing me the gun,feeling the coldness of the metal in my palms, still attacking my own sanity.  
"I am back now and I did intend to stay hoping that one day we will maybe be how we once were.I know it's a silly dream,but hey,I was always a big ?If you want me to go.I will.I do not wish to trouble you any more. I promise", I didn't stop what I had said was pityful and beyong pathetic.  
"I really have missed you", I felt like I was talking to myself, but I didn't care. Surely he would have heard how honest I was being.  
We stood in silence for several minutes. He finally walked off into the darkness without saying a word.

All of my energy had drained away, leaving me feel worn and tired. I hadn't felt like this in the three years I'd spent away from my dear friend but now it was the only feeling that would seemed impossible to smile.I walked away finding it unbearable to stay and witness my defeat first hand.I was running away,like last was worthless to stay and fight my case,I could never change his mind. That was becoming clearer. I heard him grunt in the distance, I didn't turn would remind me of what I was losing,I was losing Zero.  
In order to beging making ammends I decided to visit my father. He always liked it when I called him father.I ran in anticipation hoping that he would willingly open his arms and enclose me in an a bundle of hugs.

"FATHER",I screamed throwing the door open to his was the same, the photo of me and Zero was still firmly placed on his heart sunk a back was to me, hidden by the over sized swivvel was watching out the window,the darkness eased him, made him feel relaxed."I'm back", I said not entirely sure whether my appearance was good or bad.  
His chair slowly turned round,I could see the corner of his smile.A sense of relief passed through me.A sudden walm feeling came from within as his face became visable, well most of bangs had became exceedingly long, almost covering his eyes.I laughed silently, my lips flicking at the sides becoming up turned.  
Before it was remotely visable he leaped out of his chair and ran towards enough I found my head squashed between his chest and his arms, he was walm. Something which I hadn't felt in a .Finding it very difficuilt to keep the tears away I closed my eyes and rested my face upon his shoulders, cuddling into him.  
"I've missed you so much,Yuki", he cried as he pulled me closer to his body not wanting to let go.I wrapped my arms around his torso gripping his clothes 'd never hugged like this sadness from before was slowly but surely dissapearing though the memory of what had happened all of ten minutes ago was never going to leave me. " Zero has too".  
I flinched,his arms quickly loosened and detangled themselves from my body.I looked at him and he looked at stared at me before I to believe that? Did Zero actually miss me?  
"He might not have said I know it, you seen him?", he asked in a gentle 'd awlways appeared feminine but he wasn' was the most caring man in the world.  
I lied,and said no.I didn't want to create any more now on my arrival was not to create any sighed and informed that I should talk to him. I rejected his advise and simply said that I thought it wouldn't be a good idea. Off what had happened previous, I questioned whether ot not he would talk to me again.  
We chatted just like the old times, he would make me laugh by cracking one of his terrible jokes and pretending to cry when I didn't laugh. I had missed him so much. Why did I ever leave?  
I lay on the sofa in his office, my eyes slowly closing as the tiredness took over.

* * *

_**Zero**_

It was thirst for blood got stronger and stronger,my bones got weaker,my skin felt thinner as the coldness of my heart simmered to the skin was bitter though my heart felt like it was on , it felt like an inferno was blazing, catching every organ in sight on fire, sending an agonizing pain down my was like barb wire was tearing away chunks of me, slowly, almost like I was being an innocent human being would be perfect, but I fought the demon within me, I controlled what seemed to be over ruling my life and dealt with the pain.  
I walked slowly following the path taking me to somewhere quiet and dark where I could think and sleep off the pain.I looked up to the headmasters window to find him glaring at me, I hadn't realised I'd been stood was ticking by that slowly? I looked back at him but he turned forehead tightened as I scowled.I didn't know why I was angry at him, it was easy to be I moved on, he turned back around and started waving.  
Did he really expect me to wave back? No he didn't, so I didn't. However, he didn't stop. He did realise I saw him,right? He started pointing erratically,I wanted to laugh at how much of a fool he looked, but I didn' office light was switched off but for some reason he was stood holding a torch to his face,pointing at something behind him, he looked like a creepy stalker ; that wasn't any different.I acknowledged his exsistant by heading off to his room, wondering what kind of stunt he was playing, he was wasting my time. I wanted to be alone,but I couldn't just leave him staring out of a window, with a torch. He could scare someone, or get done for perving on the stuping fan girls that would attempt to sneak to the night class through the gardens.  
I walked quickly, blocking out the pain. It was easing off a little maybe I was too stressed.I was fustrated at what he could possibly want.  
He was stood out of his room waiting for me, how more weird was he going to get? He may be the closest thing I have to a father,but boy was he creepy.I hoped he hadn't planned one of his crazy dinners for two, I really couldn't be bothered to be with someone at the moment.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STANDING AT THE WINDOW LIKE .YOU KNOW HOW CREEPY THAT WAS?",I shouted as he sniggered under his shushed me before I could carry on,pulling his finger to his mouth whilst walking close to me.  
"Boy,has that attitude grown over night.I have a suprise for you, but you have to be shouldn't be too much of a problem should it, well, you are Zero and he does have an extremely large mouth", he laughed afterward,though his words were quite serious. He pointed his head to his office door and I guided his eyes.I walked past him.  
I tried to contain my laughter as I walked past jabbing him in his right arm. He squeled silently, but danced in the air holding his arm, his glasses falling to the floor. He picked them up and scowled at me just before I entered the room.  
"So what is-", I asked scanning the I could finish I felt a walm gust of air pass past the behind of me. I turned around quickly wondering what the hek was going on, to find the creep waving at me,closing the door.  
"WHAT THE HEK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING",I screamed in shock,disregarding what he had just said outside of the room. I ran to the door, like any sane person would, twisting the knob back and forth attempting to open the had locked me in. I couldn't believe it.  
Muffled, he replied through the door " Be quiet".I heard him walk away, his footsteps getting quieter as he left,feeling no guilt in tricking me.  
I slid my body down the door,resting myself on the isn't too bad,it's dark and 'll be back soon,he better be back soon.I can't sleep in here, god knows what I'll wake up has a responsibilty as a headmaster to look after his students,which means he can't keep a pupil locked in a room, could ,he knows what he's doing, I don't exactly qualify as any normal pupil nowadays.I can't believe I let that imbocele trick me. I sighed, letting the door take the full force of my body, asI slouched bringing my knees to my head.


End file.
